sonicfanoncentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Rion "Blisslight" The Bright
History As a child it was quick to see that he was bound for great things. He was quickly drafted into the future freedom fighters. His speed and power on the field made him a great ally in the fight against any evil. Yet nothing could have prepared him for the destruction that was coming. A dark entity called Shourio whom was a being from the future arrived and took over the land in one fell swoop. Rion and his friends and family led an attempted revolt to restore the land to its former glory. Yet one by one Rion saw his friends perish and in a final attempt to save thier child Memphis and Selenia sealed their powers into Rion's gloves and boots. Finally they warped Rion away leaving themselves at the mercy of Shourio. Disgusted with himself and his weak fighting prowess he falls on his knees weeping for one more chance to save them all. His crys for redemption are heard and his equipment springs to life. Time begins to bend and warp and he is flung back to a time before he was born and his parents are just dating. Taking this as a new chance he quickly befriends Memphis and Selenia sparing no detail on future events that are about to occur. Now he trains with his father and mother and begins to unlock his new powers locked away in his equipment. All the while he is in no rush to get back to his time because really he has all the time in the world now. Personality He is calm and level headed like his father but he has a mischevious and has a wild side like his mother. He loves to make friends and will do anything to make them happy. In a fight he makes use of a new fighting style that he has come up with to make full use of his equipments new powers. He takes great pleasure in learning new fighting styles. He will become slightly saddened when he remembers that he does not belong at that time frame. Yet it has crossed his mind to stay. Relationships ﻿Memphis the Shining Demonhog: Rion loves his father young or old. He looks up to him and loves to train by his side. He is proud that his father has so many friends and allies. Rion gets grossed out when Memphis gets lovey dovy with Selenia. Lightning "Selenia" Blisslight: Rion loves his mother young or old. he always looks to his mother whenever he needs advice and Selenia is always able to lead him in the right direction. Rion is amazed at how beautiful his young mother is and all the allies and friends that she has. Rion gets grossed out when Selenia gets lovey dovy with Memphis. Trivia: *﻿The color of Rion's fur and hair are symbolic colorations of his parents. *Rion's Favorite food is Pork chops *Rion's Official name is Rion Loaz Blisslight. Loaz Being Memphis' last name and Blisslight being Selenia's *Rion gained the title "the Bright" due to his colorful fur and the bright streaks he leaves behind while running. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Heroes Category:Memphis's Gallery of creations Category:Martial Artists Category:Second Generation Characters Category:Royal Generation Characters